The Perfect Christmas Day
by Agel222
Summary: The perfect Christmas day, full of serenity and peace, who could ask for more on christmas day. Family, friends, loves, presents...happiness. couple warnings D'jokXmei, Micro-IceXme, TiaXrocket, MAJOR WARNING THRANXAHITO


Hi there ummmmmmm…………..This story might not be any good even if I "editor" (my sister, Darkkaiser379, check out her story(s)) to edit it for me.

So I was listening to a song (It's my time sung by Mark something from your country needs you 2009, look it up on YouTube) and it kind of inspired me to write this story. (Why that song you ask? Don't ask me) If you don't like the couples don't tell me tell just don't read it for crying out loud, and instead of Mark there's Rocket and I don't like Yuki so I replaced her with me but If you are a Micro-Ice fan girl then me will mean you.

BTW If you like WOWP (Wizards of Waverley place) and you're a Max fan girl then read my Max/OC story pretty, pretty pleeeeeease (sorry if you have no idea what I'm talking about)

Disclaimer and sh** like that: I OWN NOTHING, NIL, NADA, AND ZERO, WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF. I OWN THE STORY IDEA AND THE WORDS I HAVE WRITTEN BUT THAT IS IT.

Warning: these are the couple but it's so slight that you can pass it off as friendship if you want. D'jokxMei, RocketxTia, Micro-IcexOC (me cuz I don't like Yuki and I like Micro-Ice), ThranxAhito.

Okay then I should stop rambling and get on with the story, enjoy ^_^'

The perfect Christmas day

Snow was falling merrily all over Akillian. It was early in the morning and both children and adults alike were waking early, giving merry Christmas kisses.

This included the eight snow kids, the galactic football champions who'd wowed the galaxy.

Micro-Ice was the first to wake up and realising it was Christmas morning he yelled to the heavens, jumping and screaming for joy.

D'jok was the next to wake, disturbed by Micro-Ice's celebrations. He grumbled for a second before he too became exited, joining Micro–Ice in his hyper dance.

Together, they both ran into the next room belonging to Yuki, Mei and Tia. Excitedly they shook the girls awake, pulling them out of bed to join in.

Tia decided to go and wake up Rocket who had his own room being the captain. She woke him with a good morning kiss, encouraging him out of bed quickly.

Next to Rocket's room was the twins; Thran and Ahito's shared room. Nobody could sleep through all the commotion outside. Thran woke up with a start hearing somebody banging on their door yelling "It's Christmas! Wake up guys!

Looking over at his little brother, Thran sighed Ahito was the only person who could ever sleep through so much noise. He reached over and shook his younger twin gently, shouting. "Wake up little brother!"

Ahito immediately awoke, looking fully alert for once. Christmas had to be almost the only day Ahito was constantly awake. He literally leapt out of the bed they were both in, pulling Thran with him and they somehow ended up on the floor.

Eventually everyone was alert and awake, sitting in the spacious living area including Aarch, Clamp and Dame Simbai. After the excitement had died down enough for them all to settle down, they decided to open their stockings with Arch, dame Simbai and clamp all watching before opening their own.

They got all the usual stuff like chocolate, nuts, a little money and small knickknacks that would never be seen again. Soon after, they thanked the adults who opened their own revealing items such as wine and bath accessories.

Then they all opened their presents and of course thanked them. They'd all gotten nice presents such as football gear from Aarch and some new gadget from Clamp. They would still get presents from their parents and families when they saw them later.

They ate breakfast and then Micro-Ice shouted out "Look how deep the snow is out there! Let's all go outside!" So they all rushed to get changed from their nightclothes and wrap up warm and snugly.

The three adults stood inside, watching from a window how happy the team looked having snowball fights, making snowmen and playfully tackling each other to the snowy ground.

Dame Simbai turned around to find the camera when she felt something cold hit her back. When she turned back around she saw the window was open, Arch on the other side with a wet hand, an innocent look on his face as he held back his laughter.

"Now who is going to clean that up, Arch" She said with a smile, She raced to get to the door and throw a snow ball back at him….or clamp when it missed. In no time, the three adults ended up joining in playing in the snow too.

It was even fun at the dinner table. The snow kid's parents had come and the hotel had specially prepared a table big enough to hold them all.

They were all talking and laughing, pulling crackers and reading out corny jokes and wearing paper hats. At one point Micro-Ice even fell off his chair backwards, but I kissed him on the nose and pulled him back up laughing with him.

It was so peaceful; no one had argued once or so much as annoyed each other beyond teasing.

At the end of the day it was safe to say everyone had had a great Christmas. They put on a channel showing a marathon of classic Christmas movies before bed and the snow kids all fell asleep curled up on the two sofas.

Mei and D'jok were cuddled up together with their legs tangled together, Rocket and Tia were also cuddled up but Tia had her legs over rockets. Thran and Ahito had their arms around each other and my head was on Micro-Ice's shoulder while I was enveloped in his arms.

Dame Simbai and Arch walked up to the sleeping snow kids and Simbai lay two blankets over the children on the sofas tucking in the two couples on each sofa.

"Let's leave them to sleep and get some rest our selves" Then the pair walked up the stairs hand in hand.

What a perfect, peaceful Christmas day…

So that's it tell me if you liked it, tell me what you thought, don't tell me if you didn't like the couples cuz you shouldn't have read it if you didn't.


End file.
